Allegro
by Still Shots
Summary: He was giving up, his persistence waning. The constant rejections; they were starting to eat away at him. / High School AU, PeterAlice, OneShot/ Peter wonders f if Alice is still worth fighting for, for the first time.


_** ~Allegro~**_

* * *

><p>He was giving up, his persistence waning. The constant rejections; they were starting to eat away at him.<p>

_Soon there would be nothing left. _

He could still hear her voice-oh, the voice that he love so much- echo inside his mind, the angry yell that she had directed at him at the hallway.

_"Go away, Peter ! I don't love you; how many times do I have to tell you?"_

How stupid of him to delude himself with such empty words that he had created in his minds, seperating him from the truth he desperately tried to change.

_Truth hurts, doesn't it?_

"My, such bitter words." He held the rose, and he felt the thorns prickling his skin.

The contact is supposed to hurt him, but he couldn't feel any pain right now.

Red eyes looked up as the sky turned into a blur of red and orange, and he gingerly wiped off the crimson blood on his palm.

_Hopeless._

He knew she won't come. Even if this is his last attempt to prove to himself that there is something that is worth fighting for, she won't.

_And why is that?_

"Because she simply doesn't care," He told the wind, his bitter laugh being carried away.

He waits.

* * *

><p><em>Alice~! I know that you really meant what you said, but could you meet me at the park later? You know which one. I have something really important to tell you, please?<em>

_-Peter_

* * *

><p>As Alice casually read some books she have gathered up in the library, she ignored the message that a certain red-eyed person sent to her, at the same time, ignoring that sinking feeling of pain, guilt and regret oddly mixed up all together, contradicting all the feeling she have.<p>

_She doesn't know how he did it._

She would probably never know, or understand, how he could still love her despite the acidic words that she have repeatedly thrown on his way. She doesn;t know how he could even manage to be alright, right after she continously reject him, and say everything the would hurt him.

_And, she doesn't know when she have ever became a good actress, or perhaps, a good liar._

Countless times had she broke her own heart in her denial, fully knowing that whenever she reject him, she is rejecting her love, too.

_The truth is, she is scared._

She is scared that she couldn't love him the way he love her, and that she won't be enough.

She's scared, but she knows that it is there.

Inside her heart.

Seeing the orange skies by the library window, she snapped the book shut and stood up.

Reluctantly glancing at her phone, she went on her way to go home.

* * *

><p>Peter looked at his watch, then to the sky.<p>

_3 am._

"It's morning already?" He murmured. He realized that his voice seemingly changed, too. It sounds so... dull and calm.

He opened his phone and typed a message, before standing up and stretching.

"Here's to holding on for quite a long time, I guess," He said, as he kicked a stray stone.

He shivered as the chilly breeze hit him on his way home.

* * *

><p><em>It's 3 am. I guess you won't be coming, ne, Alice?<em>

_-Peter_

* * *

><p>Alice looked at the screen of his phone, guilt and regret forming a horrible mixture inside her.<p>

He waited for her.

He waited for her until 3 am, at the park. _Just for her._

She could perfectly picture him, sitting on a swing, looking at the sky, hoping that she would come.

_But she didn't. _

She couldn't bring herself to type a decent reply, either.

_What is left to say? _

She reduced the person she love into nothing; she broke him, and bring him down, and she didn't even want that to happen.

Never would she want that, but if you observe the way she treated him, you would think that that is her primary goal.

Sighing as she crawled back into bed, she decided that maybe she would have a clearer mind after a nap, and she could only hope that it'll be fine somehow.

* * *

><p><em>No words could explain how it hurts when Peter just walked pass her in the hall.<em>

Not even a hello, or good morning was directed at her. His red eyes that used to focus on her-and only her- avoided her and stared straight, not even glancing at her.

As she open her locker, she heard his voice.

Secretly glancing sideways, she saw him talking to a girl, and he gave the sweet smile that is always directed to her.

Now, he won't even face her to acknowledge her.

She clenched her hands. The pain seared through her, making her want to cry.

No, no words could explain how it hurts.

* * *

><p>Sometimes he disgust himself.<p>

He disgust himself whenever he pass by her and restrain himself from touching her, or calling her. He disgust himself whenever he smile at the others, talking to them, even chuckling along with them, all the while ignoring her.

He knows that it doesn't affect her, not one bit. _But why is it so hard for him?_

How come it means nothing to her, while it means the world for him?

"-Aaaand, White and Lidell. That's all. You may start working now." The teacher finished drawling, as students walk toward their designated partners.

"Erm," He heard an awkward cough, and he raised his head to meet Alice's eyes. "I'm partnered with you." She sat down and began browsing the books infront of them

He hate how it hurts him that Alice is looks like she would rather be somewhere else, than beside him.

"Ah," he said, copying her actions. "we should probably start now."

He stopped himself from reacting when Alice's arm brushed against his.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized, loooking at him.

He nodded, and continued writing.

* * *

><p>She felt her heart skip a bit when his eyes bore through hers.<p>

"Er," She tried her best not to fidget, or even stutter. "I'm partnered with you." She finished off lamely, taking a seat.

She immediately took a book and started flipping through the pages, to avoid the awkwardness, but she's sure that it's just her.

"Ah," He said, his hand reaching out for the book in front of him. "we should probably start now."

She doesn't know why, but the mixture of nervousness and hurt seems to make her heart wanting to burst.

For him, it doesn't look like it mattered at all.

She felt her heart leap up to her throat, and she swear that her soul almost left her when she felt his cold arm brush against hers.

"Oh, sorry," She murmured, and she looked at him.

He just nodded.

_If her heart could break anymore further, it did._

* * *

><p>She can't believe what happened.<p>

All she is trying to do is to play a certain piece on the piano.

The tone is a little sloppy and off, but at least she managed a few.

"River Flows In You?" A familiar voice asked behind her, and she look back to find herself staring at those red eyes.

"Yes," she answered, looking back at the piece to hide her flustered face.

"Here, let me show you," He leaned in, and before she knew it, he is guiding her fingers to the right keys, and she could here that beautiful sound he is producing.

_The sound both of them are playing._

And it is the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

As he continues to guide her to the correct keys, she slightly leaned back to him, and she found herself being contented.

She smiled as she looked at their almost interwined hands.

If this is how it feels, then she would give anything to bring time back.

* * *

><p>As he exit the music room and bid farewell to Alice, he silently mulled over if there ain't anything worth fighting for.<p>

He felt like he was being followed, but he dismissed it and found himself thinking something that changed his resolution.

_Well, there is a thing worth fighting for, _He thought as he walked home, _and that is, I love her._

_And that pretty much ruled out all of the objections._

A smile spread throughout his face.

He'll try again. Just one more time...

* * *

><p>She have decided.<p>

She's not afraid anymore. She now fully knows that she loves him- and that she wanted to be with him.

_She won't deny it any longer._

An overwhelming amout of euphoria unleashed inside her, and when the final ray of the sunset disappeared, she sighed.

She saw a new message, and she almost cried out in happines as she read it.

_Finally,_ she thought. _All of it paid off._

_Finally._

* * *

><p><em>It turns out that you're worth fighting for, after all.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXTRA:<strong>_

_I know, I know. It's crap, like all of my story, but I used this to practice my writing- come one, guys. I didn't kill anyone in this story. I'm actually tempted to make Peter have a suicide, but most of my angst stories were already revolving on suicides._

_Besides, I have more respect to Peter, that he won't commit such things._

_...I hope._

_Please, don't flame me because it doesn't have any other characters. I tried focusing ONLY on Peter and Alice. It's supposed to be only Peter, but I ended up having more Alice._

_Don't flame me because it is AU, too. If you haven't noticed (which would be super impossible), the summary said "AU, PeterAlice". So, please, stop being so irrational and blind, Mein Gott._

_Of all the crappy endings of my stories, this is certainly the crappiest._

_Pardon for the mistakes (grammar, spellings, etc...). I'll get back to them as soon as I can._


End file.
